Emergency Call
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: (UsUkSummerExchange2015 gift) A Kingdom can't rule without a full deck. Unfortunately for the water benders of the Spades Kingdom, they were missing their Queen ((A mixture of AvatarTLA and Cardverse Au))
1. Chapter 1

**This was my gift to nascens on Tumblr for the UsukSummerFestival2015! It is a mash up of avatar and cardverse au. Check out my tumblr for more details!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: In which the Queen is Signed, and gets in trouble._

The empty corridor echoed the hurried footsteps of Jack Wang as he hurried by, ignoring the maids and servants of the castle who had stopped to bow at him. He was a mall and slender man, with hair as black coal and face as smooth as silk, but he carried an air of superiority, with his back straight and eyes filled with wisdom. Wearing a blue and purple hanfu with the spades symbol embedded at the edge of the hanfu and his sleeves, together with a scroll on his hand, he glided along the corridor effortlessly and elegantly.

As he reached to his destination he could see King Alfred pacing back and forth outside the door face creased in worry and anxiousness. When the King had spotted his Jack he broke into a relieved smile.

"Oh thank Hand you are here Yao! I have no idea how to-"

"I think it's best we head in now Your Majesty, let's not stall the guests." The Jack interrupted."

"Yes, yes alright, erm… would you?" the King asked, pointing towards the door. "I still can't…"

Yao nodded, and then proceeded to bend water from the small basin beside the door, using it to unlock the heavy wooden door.

The door swung open slowly as both royals were greeted with an atmosphere thick with tension. All eyes were upon them. Yao heard the young King Alfred gulped. "Apologies, the Jack and I had to attend some duties." The King greeted as they made their way to their seats. Yao could feel their gazes burn on him. Looking around, he noted everyone was present. All except one. Their missing card, their solution to their never-ending problems.

The Queen of Spades.

""Well then, shall we start?" the King asked, breaking the silent spell. Everyone nodded and Five Vladimir stood, holding a report.

"The crops have not been growing well in the South region of Spadian America. The area is to be expect to have shortage of food, we might need to get some food from the Clubs Kingdom seeing their Earthbenders are successful in growing sufficient food for their country." With that he sat down.

Yao could see his King tense up at the mention of his hometown.

"Continue" He stated, voice strained.

Eight Leon stood up, holing his own scroll the same manner " It has been getting abnormally cold in Spadian Mongolia, the inhabitants require more heating fires from the Firebenders of the Hearts Kingdom."

The king nodded in acknowledgement and Eight Leon sat down. Next, Two Michelle stood and proceeded to report " There has been unrest in Spadian England, bandits are going around villages to raid their supplies." And sat down eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The King let out an exasperated sigh "Is there not one good news at all?" he inquired desperately.

King Alfred was answered in silence, everyone suddenly finding interest of the table.

"With all due respect your highness, is there any news about the Queen? At all?" Three Wynonna asked, bring the silence and having everyone's head to snap up and look at the King's direction with a glimmer of hope.

The King sighed and slumped down his seat. "If only" he answered and everyone deflated in resignation.

"But it has already been five year! We can't rule without a full deck for that long! Surely-" Nine Yong Soo begged only to be cut off the King.

"Don't you think I don't know!? We've been scouring the books finding for a solution, sending soldiers to comb the Kingdom and other Kingdoms for a solution! An explanation! But nothing! This has never happened before! The Hand has never Signed anyone yet nor so late!" the King snapped, and then caught himself. "Sorry!" he mumbled. "You are dismissed" He waved his gloved hand at them and one by one they left the room, leaving the Jack and King Alfred alone in the room.

When everyone had left, the Kinglet out a huge groan " What are we going to do Yao!? What are we going to do? If this goes on the Kingdom is going to crumble!" he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands.

Yao said nothing as he bended some coffee into a cup and handed it to Alfred. "I don't know. Maybe the Hand will tell us soon. Please do not give up… Alfred." Yao was still not used to saying the King's name and he felt a little awkward.

Alfred raised his head and accepted the coffee, not bothered of how Yao had just said his name. " Thanks Yao, but really how-" Alfred froze in his seat, raising his hand to his heart.

Yao felt his heart quicken as he was washed over by a familiar sensation. His eyes widened in realization and turned to stare at Alfred.

"Check your hands Yao! Quickly!" Alfred ordered and Yao pulled up his long sleeves to show his hands.

The tattoos on the back of his hand were glowing in a soft blue colour.

This was it.

The Queen has been signed.

At last, their problems could be solved with a full deck! The final card has been signed! Oh Yao barely restrained to cry with joy, the King broke into a huge grin and gave a bear hug to Yao, lifting him up.

"Finally! Haha! Finally we get our Queen! He cried with joy. Only to stop again, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Your Majesty?' Yao asked hesitantly.

"Did you hear that?" Alfred asked.

"Hear what?"

"It was like someone screamed 'Leave us alone.' Didn't you hear it?" Alfred said in confusion.

Yao was going to respond when he noticed the light glow emitting under Alfred's clothes right on his heart. Alfred noticed the glow too and quickly took out his pocket watch. The hands of the pocket watch were spinning around madly, as if it had gone haywire.

Yao felt his blood freeze as he put two and two together.

"Emergency Call." He whispered.

"What?" Alfred asked.

" Quick! The Queen is in danger!" Yao pushed Alfred out. "We must get to them quickly!"

"WHAT?" Alfred exclaimed in panic. " But we don't-"

"Think Alfred! You would know! You have already established telepathic link with your Queen!" Yao exclaimed, running towards the stables while barking order for the soldiers to assemble.

Alfred closed his eyes in concentration, and almost immediately snapped them back open " Spadian England! At the coast of the channel!" he said, surprised at his own words.

Yao nodded and barked more orders at the soldiers. He mounted his polar bear dog as Alfred did the same, and with that they both set off.

They will not lose their Queen just as they had found them.

* * *

 **You would have noticed Arthur hasn't appeared yet, but he will in the next chapter! And I have mixed the concept of Avatar and cardverse together, that being the Spadian people as water benders, Hearts as Fire benders, diamonds as Air benders and Clubs as Earthbenders.**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: In which Arthur becomes a pro bender in 10 seconds._

Arthur Kirkland of Spadian England was a special man of his village of Southampton.

He was the only one who could water bend in his little village.

That being said he was considered one of the most powerful person of Southampton Village. However, he did not exploit his abilities, instead he had made full use of it.

Even without guidance from other water benders Arthur managed to grab hold of some water bending scrolls and taught himself how to waterbend. Thus he became the healer of his village and sure hell was proud of the title.

"You should know better not to annoy your brother's sheep Jett" Arthur chided at the pouting boy while healing the huge bump showing on the teen's forehead.

"I just wanted to play with it!" Jett exclaimed. "Stupid Ralph and his sheep." He grumbled under his breath. "This is why koalaotters are so much more cooler."

"I hardly think riding on the sheep going 'Giddy-up' is playing." Arthur replied chuckling, he removed the healing water from Jett's forehead. "There, all better. How do you feel?" he asked.

The teen touched his forehead and gave it a few jabs before showing thumbs up to Arthur, grinning. "Awesome! I feel great! Thanks Arthur! You rock!" and with that he ran out laughing, eager to play with the others.

"Don't bother your brother's sheep again!" Arthur called out to him, knowing fully that Jett had ignored every word he said.

Arthur sigh with fondness and seated himself on his armchair, taking out a book to read as his artic cat, a fluffy white and orange cat jumped onto his lap and made herself comfortable.

"Hey there Crumpet." He greeted his cat, getting a mew in respond. He smiled and continued to read his book, stirring his tea absentmindedly with his bending.

Arthur treasured moments like these, moments where he could settle down and relax. Arthur hummed to a tune, smiling softly as he-

"ATTACKKKKKK!"

Arthur jumped a feet from his seat and accidentally threw Crumpet of his lap as five Otter Penguins burst in to his house squawking.

"PETERRRRR!" Arthur roared as he tried to contain the otter penguins from trashing his house with a broom.

A gleeful laughter was heard and Arthur whipped his head towards the sound and glared at the source of his problem.

"Why you little-" Arthur hissed and quickly whipped a lasso of water and tied the young boy as he tried to escape by riding on the back of the otter penguins and gave a huge tug, causing the boy to drop off from the otter penguin. Then proceeded to freeze the ring around the boy, trapping him.

"Oof!" Peter said as his butt his the floor. "Hey that hurt!" he whined at Arthur.

"And what is the meaning of this you little prat." Arthur demanded, hands akimbo. "This is not the first time, first the artic hens, then the yaks and now this. What with you and letting animals into my home you pest."

"I'm not a prat nor a pest, I'm the son of the Village Head!" Peter countered, blowing a raspberry at Arthur.

" I don't care who your parents are Peter, I swear to Hand I will not hesitate to feed you to the dolphin piranhas." Arthur threatened as he lifted Peter by the scruff of his neck. "I hardly think Tino or Berwald would mind if they knew you what have you been doing."

"I was just bored." Peter whined. "No one ever plays with me! Mom and Dad are always busy." Peter pouted. "The others always never let me in their games because I'm just a 'kid'."

"You are a kid."

"I am not! I am Peter Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna, son of Head Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Väinämöinen, next head in line!" Peter argued and said all in one breath, lifting his head up high.

Arthur sighed at the boy and let him down, releasing his bonds. "You might be the next in line but you still have a long way to go, you're only ten after all. Can you promise me not to bring any more animals in my house? Then I might consider showing you some water bending tricks."

"Deal!" Peter agreed instantly. "Look what I found!" he then proceeded to pull out a white hamster from his jacket.

Arthur gave and unimpressed look towards Peter. "What did I just say about animals in my house?"

Peter grinned sheepishly and let the hamster climb on to his shoulders. "Heh, sorry."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the boy and proceed to right his furniture, "So Peter, what do you want to-"

" _LEAVE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOLMED!"_

Both of them jolted in surprised at the sudden out burst from outside.

"Is that…" Arthur stated slowly.

"Mom!" Peter cried as he rushed out before Arthur could stop him. Arthur hurried after the boy to ensure he did not run into danger.

They were greeted with the scene of five men riding on polar leopards, four standing guard as one circled Tino and Berwald smirking.

"Come on we just need some supplies, it's for your protection anyway." The leader spoke.

"We don't need your protection you criminals," Tino growled out. " _Leave_." He readied his dagger as Berwald raised his axe.

"Ohh I like this one, he's feisty." The leader crooned.

"L'ave h'm alon'." Berwald threatened. The bandit leader turned to Berwald and gave a mock surprised look. "So the village head speaks! I thought you were mute, leaving your wife to do all the talking." He then smirked. "I guess that will be your last words before we take over." He nodded at his team and then everything happened so fast.

One of the bandits proceeded to freeze both of Tino and Berwald up to their waist, rendering immobile. And before Berwald could manage to swing his axe towards the leader, it was knocked away by another bandit and then hit with by a torrent of water. Causing him to fly backwards, hitting a house, rendering him unconscious.

"Berwald!"

"Dad!"

Both Peter and Tino screamed at the same time. Arthur barely managed to catch Peter as he rushed forwards to his father's aid.

"Not so tough anymore eh?" The leader taunted, wielding Berwald's axe while walking to him. "Well, we'll start with you then work our way down." And with that he raised the axe, ready to deliver the final blow to Berwald.

Arthur did not what came over him but he found himself bending a water whip to smack the axe out of the leader's grip and blast the leader away from Berwald.

Arthur felt the rush of adrenaline as blood pumped into his veins. He didn't bother stopping Peter from running towards his father. Tino had managed to free himself and was already helping up his husband.

The bandit leader recovered from the surprise attack and faced Arthur, grinning mischievously.

"Well, well, looks like there is a waterbender in this village after all! Shall we?" He asked, mock bowing before charging towards Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and dodged the incoming attack. Jumping away and hitting the leader with simple water moves. Arthur had to admit he wasn't a pro at water bending, having no experience in combat bending and no one to train with. He was a healer for goodness sake!

But what he lacked in bending he made it up with hand-to-hand combat. Swiftly, he advanced towards the leader, dodging every move. He swiped the bandit leader's hand away and gave him a right hook.

Arthur grinned as he saw the leader stagger backwards, hand cupping his face. Behind him, he could hear the cheers from the villagers.

"Go Arthur!" Jett cheered.

The bandit leader was furious and turned towards his members. "What are you waiting for!? Get him!"

Arthur felt his heart quicken as he saw the other four charging towards him.

"Oh bugger." He whispered and proceeded to dodge their onslaughts. Four against one? Arthur didn't think he would make it.

And sure enough, Arthur was hit with a blast to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He fell hard, gasping for air. But it didn't stop there, he was thrown with blows of water and ice till he was bruised and battered.

Arthur left curled up in a ball, the bandit leader gave a swift kick and Arthur let out a cry of pain.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Peter ran up towards the leader throwing a ball of snow toward him. The leader caught Peter by the throat and lifted him up. Choking Peter.

"PETER!" Tino yelled as he charged forwards wanting to save his son. Although he managed to take down one of the benders, he too was also knocked back.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy." The bandit leader growled facing the terrified crowd. "Give us what we want or this little brat here dies."

The villagers were terrified, not knowing what to do with their leader unavailable and their only defense badly injured.

Suddenly the Bandit leader froze, his eyes widened in shock as he dropped Peter. Peter immediately scrambled away and ran towards his mother's arms.

He was lifted up the floor by some invincible force. His arms were jerked to his sides and he was turned around, facing an enraged Arthur.

All Arthur could see was red. How dare he. How dare he try and end a child's life. He felt a surge of energy flowing in his veins. He felt coldness spreading from his back to his hands as he subconsciously raised it to detain the Bandit Leader.

Suddenly everything was so clear. The water, the fluids in his surroundings, he could hear and feel them all. It seemed so clear and easy to hold onto it. He controlled the bandit like a puppeteer, anger fueling his powers.

"Leave. Us. _ALONE!_ " he roared slamming the leader onto one of his members.

He felt his body pulse with energy and with that he roared and charged towards the group head on, dodging every obstacle and retaliating with full might.

Everything passed in a blur. One moment he was creating a giant ice wall the next he was whipping every bandit in sight. They were no match for him.

And then Arthur found himself suspending all five bandits in midair. He could feel their beating hearts under his palm. All he had to do was to stop the flow and they would be dead. It was so easy, just close his palms and everything would be over. No more bandits to raid the village. Everyone will be safe.

"Arthur!" Someone shouted at him and broke his thoughts, snapping him back to reality and dropping everyone on the floor, leaving them to gasp for air. His body was no longer pulsing with energy; instead it felt like something had drained it out, making him weak in the knees.

"Wha-?" He blinked, confused and surprised. He turned around and was hit with a wave of dizziness.

He staggered backwards, trying to support his stance. He saw two men running towards him, Arthur didn't know who were they, but they felt familiar.

He remembered seeing a pair of blue eyes.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **BAMF Arthur is my kind of Arthur hheuheuheuheu.**

 **We all know who is the pair of blue eyes do we? ║ ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ ║**

 **Well next chapter will be about the explanations about the tattoos and how everything works! Whee! :D**

 **Thank you for reading my work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last part! Don't forget to check my tumblr page to see how each character dress like and how their tattoos look like :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: In which the King worries for his Queen, and tattoos are explained._

Alfred was worried as hell.

He'd never thought that he'd meet his betrothed half dead. Heck he had zero knowledge about his Queen only that his name was Arthur Kirkland.

Will he be alright? What happened? Questions flooded Alfred's mind as he paced up and down at the door.

When Alfred and Yao had reached they saw Arthur levitating the bandits using blood bending. What shocked Alfred the most was how vividly Arthur's eyes were _glowing_. Like literally, glowing in fierce green. Was this part of the Queen's powers? He didn't remember reading it in his studies, but then again he didn't read much during his studies.

After Arthur had collapsed they had brought him into his home, where Yao, Tino and some healers were tending to him. Arthur had nearly gave everyone a heart attack when he collapsed, thank Hand he had fallen on top of the snow, no one wanted the Queen to have concussion. The bandits had been tied up and sent to jail, all was good. Except for the fact that the Queen was over exhausted and dreadfully drained.

"C'lm d'wn" A deep voice said, breaking Alfred's train of thought. He looked up to see the village head sitting on the armchair with his son snuggled on his lap. "He'll b' f'ine. Y'u're m'king P'ter w'rried."

Alfred let out a breath he had been holding. "Sorry." And sat down on a chair. A cat approached Alfred and bumped its head on his leg.

"Hey there." Alfred softly said, carrying the Artic Cat to his lap and stroking it softly. He felt himself calm down.

"Crumpet likes you." Peter said suddenly, causing Alfred to look at the little boy who was looking in surprise at Alfred. "That cat hates everyone except Arthur."

Alfred smiled "Well I guess I'm special." he said jokingly. Peter then continued to lean on his father, obviously worried about the village healer.

"So… Can you tell me something about Arthur?" Alfred asked hesitantly, catching the young boy's attention immediately.

"What do you want to know Your Majest-" Peter started only to be interjected by Alfred.

"Alfred. Just call me Alfred. I only get called by that when I'm in meetings." Alfred smiled softly at Peter. "Anything will do, his family?"

" Erm, Arthur was an only child, I don't really know much, dad?" Peter asked his father.

"H's mom w's th' pr'vio's h'aler 'f the' v'llage, no dad." He grunted.

"Oh" Alfred said.

"Arthur's really nice." Peter piped. "Just grumpy sometimes cause he's such an old fart." He mumbled and folded his arms pouting.

"P'ter" Berwald warned, resulting in Peter quickly realizing his mistake.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Is he really our next Queen Mr. Alfred?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes. Yes he is." Alfred answered.

"That's good then." Peter said, although Alfred detected a hint of sadness in his voice. " He's a good person."

They fell into comfortable silence as Alfred examined his surroundings. Arthur's house was small and quaint. He could see that Arthur was a neat person.

"Will he be leaving the village after this?" Peter asked suddenly, surprising Alfred momentarily.

As Alfred was going to respond the door towards Arthur's room opened and Yao gestured at them, healers exiting behind him. "He's awake."

Peter immediately jumped out of his father's lap and rushed in the room, Berwald following behind.

 _This is it_. Alfred thought. _Time to meet the future Queen_. Alfred took a deep breath, and entered the room.

XXXXXXX

Arthur woke up to find himself staring at his ceiling of his bedroom feeling shitty.

He let out a small groan, he could feel his bones creak; damn he's getting old.

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get use to the lighting. How did he get here again? The last thing he remembered was… fighting. Fighting and blue eyes, whose eyes where they?

"Oh Arthur you are awake!" someone exclaimed beside him. He looked over and saw Tino looking at him with relief.

"Tino?" He questioned and noticed the man behind him. "Erm, and you are?"

"Jack Wang Yao of Spades, Your Highness." The man bowed at Arthur.

"Oh." Arthur said, processing the words. Wait. Your Highness?

"Hold on a tic. Did you just call me Your Highness?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Yao nodded and Tino said. "Oh Arthur, you're the next Queen of Spades!"

Arthur was speechless. Queen? Huh? How?

Everyone in the room had bent down and Yao said. "All hail, Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spades."

"Ah there's no need!" Arthur fretted, unused to all the attention. Everyone stood up again, and Tino was smiling happily.

"I'm so happy for you! You'll be a wonderful Queen Arthur. The Spades Kingdom will once again prosper under your rule with King Alfred." Tino said and added on. "Thank you for saving Peter and the village, Your Highness, Berwald and I will forever be in your debt." He bowed.

"Tino please, I'm still Arthur, call me that." Arthur replied and Tino smiled. "Are you even sure I am the Queen?" he inquired Yao in which he nodded. "Positive."

"Alright then, there are some guests outside wanting to meet you. Would you mind?" Tino asked and Arthur shook his head. Jack Yao went out and he saw the healers leave one by one.

Then suddenly he was tackled by a flurry of blond hair. He let out an 'Oof' and realized it was Peter.

"You scared everyone you jerk!" Peter exclaimed. "Thank you." He mumbled onto Arthur's shirt.

He patted Peter's head, smiling softly. "You're welcome you little prat."

"Th"nk y'u" Berwald thanked him. "Y'ur H'ghness" he added.

"Not you too." Arthur groaned, "Just call me Arthur, Berwald." Peter let go of Arthur and stared at him.

"If you're Queen does that mean you have to go live in the castle?" Peter asked sadly. "If you go, who is going to be the village healer? Or who am I going to play with?" He looked down on his lap, pouting.

Arthur felt his heart break at the question; he looked around for the Jack to answer when he noticed the other presence, the owner of the pair of blue eyes.

King Alfred.

The King seemed surprised when Arthur made eye contact with him. Quickly, he nodded his head and looked away.

Arthur felt a small blush growing on his cheeks; he had to admit the King was quite handsome. He stopped his thoughts and faced Peter again.

"Yes I have to live in the castle." He saw Peter deflate a little, "But I promise to visit sometime. Maybe you can visit the castle sometime." And with that Peter perked up, shocked.

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"Yeap. Promise." Arthur replied, smiling as he saw Peter smiling widely. "But. No animals." He warned good-naturedly.

"Deal!" Peter exclaimed.

Tino smiled at the exchange and said. "We'll I think we should get going, we'll leave you with the royals and for you to pack. Do call us if you need anything."

Arthur nodded and thanked Tino and they left the room, leaving the royals behind.

The room was filled with awkward silence but was broken by Arthur's question.

"How do you know I'm Queen?" he asked.

"When a Royal is signed, the King, Queen and Jack will be notified. That and there's a tattoo on your back." The Jack answered.

"There's a what-ah!" Arthur had noticed he was half naked and scrambled to grab his sheet, covering himself.

The Jack gave out a chuckle. "You've just realized it after having a full conversation with a family?"

Arthur blushed in embarrassment and dropped the blanket. "Sorry"

The Jack the produced two mirrors placing one in front of Arthur and one behind of him. "See this? That's the tattoo." He told Arthur and Arthur reached out to touch the tattoo. It was a Spades symbol, with the letter Q in the middle and two fishes surrounding it.

He really is the Queen huh.

"What happened?" Arthur inquired. Still taking time to process everything.

"You were in danger, and your defense mechanism kicked in, giving you extra abilities. However you should learn to control your powers, or it might be dangerous to you." Yao warned.

"I see…" Arthur trailed off. "So what happens now?"

"Now we can rule in a full deck, and problems will be solved." The Jack said. "But first, we have to bond and King Alfred has to stop being a shadow in the corner."

The King jumped at the mention of his name and shot a glare toward the Jack "Rude." He cleared his throat and gave a nervous smile. "Erm, Hi. I'm King Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Hope we can rule the Kingdom peacefully." he said rubbing his neck.

The Jack nodded at the King. "Good, now King Alfred, please take off your shirt."

"My what?!" Alfred said unconsciously grabbing his coat and pulling it tighter around in body.

"Your shirt, your Majesty. We need to bond." Yao explained.

"Wha- but why?" Alfred exclaimed.

Yao let out and impatient sigh. "Where is your tattoo located?"

"My- oh" Alfred said in realization and Yao nodded.

"Please."

Alfred grumbled and removed his clothing, leaving his top bare. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he noticed how chiseled Alfred's chest was. Not to mention the tattoo covering Alfred's left breast made his body look even more herculean. His tattoo was different than his, having a K in the middle and waves decorating the background. He sat down beside Arthur and suddenly Arthur felt more self-conscious of his slightly built body.

 _Screw you Yao. I'm trying to make a good impression here!_

Arthur jolted at the voice. "Did you just speak in my head?" He asked. Alfred, who in turn had a horrified look on his face. "You weren't meant to hear that!"

"Ah, the king and queen has a telepathic link, but it isn't strong now until we bond." Yao explained. "Now Arthur please face your back to me."

"Where's your tattoo?" Arthur asked, confused to why Yao wasn't taking off his clothes or something.

The Jack the showed the back of his hands to Arthur, each having an identical tattoo.

"Now then shall we begin?" Yao asked and both king and queen nodded, he proceeded to bend water from a flask to each hands until they were covered whole by water.

" Jack of Spades, the hands of the Kingdom, you will serve the nation." The tattoo on Yao's hand began to glow soft blue.

"Queen of Spades, backbone of the Kingdom, you will support the nation." He felt Yao place a hand over his back and a warm sensation washed over him.

" King of Spades, heart of the Kingdom, you will keep the nation alive." Yao place his other hand on the Alfred's tattoo.

"Together, we will rule the Kingdom til' death." Yao concluded and waited for the glow to end before removing his hands and storing the water back to the flask.

At that moment, Arthur felt rejuvenated. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and looked up to the Jack. "Is that all?"

The Jack nodded. "Yes, and of course there is a coronation you need to have. And the wedding."

Arthur blushed again at the mention of a wedding. What is it with him and blushing now!?

"Oh my god I can water bend now!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed beside Arthur, causing him to turn to look at the King who was playing a ball of water between his hands.

"Wait did you mean you couldn't do it before?" Arthur asked and Alfred shook his head.

"A King needs his Queen and a Queen needs his King. Without you King Alfred was not able to water bend. Without a King, you were unable to control your powers, thus resulting in you passing out." The Jack explained to Arthur. "Of course he would not be as strong as you, the Queen is the strongest water bender in the Kingdom."

 _So that's why Alfred was always carrying a sword around._ Arthur thought.

"Yeah that and I like sword fighting too." Alfred replied and Arthur jumped at the response.

Alfred smiled sheepishly. _I guess we still have to get used to the telepathic thingy._

Arthur nodded and returned a small smile at Alfred.

 _Hey you know, I never said this but you're kinda cute._

Arthur spluttered at the sudden compliment and felt his cheeks turn into an even darker shade of red. _Thanks I guess? You're not so bad looking yourself._

Alfred preened at the compliment, grinning widely.

 _I think we're going to work well with each other._

" _Ahem."_ Yao cleared his throat; Arthur had forgotten he was still in the room and blushed in embarrassment.

"If you are quite done with your mental chat, I suggest we start packing and head back to the castle. There so much to do and so much for Arthur to learn." The Jack told them. "Queen Arthur, you might want to say some farewells to your village."

Arthur nodded and stood up, but stopped halfway. "But I'm their only healer in this village, how-"

"Do not worry, two healers have been assigned to the village and they will stay here to tend the villagers." Yao reassured him and Arthur sighed in relief.

"Hey! Why not I follow you around to bid goodbye to the folks! That way you can introduce me to the people and get to know each other!" Alfred suggested and dragged Arthur out the door before he could respond. _That and I don't want to pack things with Yao. He's get's cranky. I really do want to know more about you though._ Alfred said mentally, ignoring the calls from Yao.

Arthur laughed at the King's antics, catching up his pace and walking side by side.

They went around bidding goodbye and Alfred never let go of Arthur's hand.

Maybe Arthur would learn to love his new title and King after all.

* * *

 **Whooooo it's done! So you know where the tattoos are place. Alfred at his heart for the heart of his kingdom, Arthur at the back for the backbone of the kingdom and Yao at the hands as the helping hand of the Kingdom.**

 **I hope the explanation was good enough!**

 **Oh and Peter is a sweet cinnamon roll bun too good for this world. Hehehe**

 **Third wheel Yao will always be a cockblock.** ᕙ(˵ ಠ ਊ ಠ ˵)ᕗ

 **I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR REVIEWS AND LIKES.**


End file.
